Keeping Quiet
by GrimmyLover
Summary: "The victim, 15 year old Lilinette Rose, she had barb wire tied around her eyes..." Orihime stands there paralyzed with fear. "None? Ok, but I have a question for you." 5 seconds "Your not scaered of the dark, are you?" the whole room turns pitch black...


**KEEPING QUIET **

_**A/N: Hello everyone this is my first ever fanfic so be nice... please? and tell me if there is some corrceting needed to be done. and now injoy. :D**_

_**Chapter 1: The Dark**_

"_**The police have found the body of 21 year old Matsumoto Rangiku; hang from a street light on Aqua Verde by her wrists. She had multiple cut and stab wounds all over her torso and face. Her legs were ripped out of their sockets and lay below her, swoon together, shaped like a heart. The cause of death was too much blood loss. The police are investigating this murder, as well as others. They believe the culprit was also responsible for the other murders, like the victim, 15 year old Lilinette Rose, who was found in a children's playground stuffed in the tunnel the children play in. Her left arm was cut off with a dull object. She had deep gashes in her back and had barb wire tied around her eyes and mouth. Her face and legs were skinned and burned and her left leg bone seemed to of been broken and popped back into place multiple times, she died on her way to the hospital. The police hope to find the murder and bring him to justice; I'm Serine Campbell, and this is KMC NEWS." **_

"Remember, class, in two weeks are the exams, so study, if you do not you will fail, have a nice weekend." After the teacher's announcement the bell rang ending the class for the weekend. Ichigo stood up and began to pack away his work and notes. Uryu walks up to Ichigo, his bag packed and ready to go. "Hey, Ichigo, do you want to come over to my house to study?" he asked pushing his glasses up. Ichigo turns to Uryu knowing that going to his house always ends up in an argument between who's right and who's wrong. "Umm' no, but you can come over to my house, I'm having a study party tonight." "Awesomeness! I'm going!" Rukia yelled in excitement, popping out of nowhere, making them flinch. Renji, Chad, and Orihime walk over to Ichigo, Uryu, and Rukia. "So we're going to Carrot-tops' house?" Renji asked, hugging Rukia from behind. Ichigo's eye twitches in irritation. "Yes, Pineapple, we are." Ichigo answered back with a small grin. Renji's left eye twitches. "How calling Pineapple, Strawberry?" Renji asks taking one step forward, moving Rukia to the side. "Well, how you calling Carrot-top, Palm Tree?" Ichigo said stepping forward too. "ICHIGO, RENJI QUIT IT OR I'M BUSTING BOTH YALL NUTS!" Rukia threaten, stretching out her leg ready to make a swift kick. Her threat made Renji and Ichigo flinch, unconsciously covering their privet parts. With a sigh of defeat, rather wanting to keep their nuts intact, they drop the arugment. "Well, I'm starting it tonight at seven O'clock, if you guys want to come over sooner you can, ok." "Well alright I'm going." Renji says hesitating putting his arms around Rukia's waist again. "I'll go to, I'll even make snacks!" Orihime chimed in happily, smiling brightly. Everyone stuttered, Uryu grabbing his stomach, his face showing pain, breaking into a cold sweat. "Uhh… y- you d-d- don't have to-." Everyone started, but got interrupted. "Oh, I'll bring some pop tarts and some chocolate with strawberry ice cream and Raman noodles and-." The crowed of teens sighed in defeat knowing they couldn't stop the cheerful girl while Uryu was having a mental break down.

"Oh darn, I forgot to pick up the ingredients." Orihime closes her refrigerator door, sighing. It was six twenty-four and the store was at least one and a half miles away. Pulling out her phone, she speed calls Ichigo.*ring* *ring-* _**"Hello?" **_"Oh hi Ichigo, I just want to tell you that I'm going to be a little late." _**"Oh that's ok, what time you think you're going to be here?" **_Orihime glances at her 'clock on her phone. It was now six twenty-nine. _'Wow, time goes fast.' _Orihime thought. "Think about seven ten." _**"Well alright, see you at seven ten." **_"See ya." They hang up.

"I'm going to get pizza, what do you guys want?" a man asks emotionlessly. He had white pale skin with tattoo green trail tear tracks, his eyes hollow dark green. "CHEESE, LOSS AND LOSS OF CHEESE!" the guy with the muscles yelled from the couch. "Damn it Yammy, your lactose and tolerant, you can't EAT CHEESE!" the skinny guy yells annoyed. "Ulquiorra, Nnoitra is yelling at me again!" Yammy cries out. "Choose something else." Hailbel commands coldly, while walking up to Grimmjow sitting next to him, who's seated next to Aizen. "Umm… Cheddar pizza-." "Something not in the Diary section." Ulquiorra says. "Uhh umm… uh ice cream, no wait uh bread sticks, no that's in the dine-ah sectional isn't it?" Yammy asks himself, thinking hard. Szayel, nowhere near the conversation, grabbed his head in pain. His stupidity senses were tingling, giving him a migraine. Aizen turns to Grimmjow, pulling out some money. "Go to the tool shop and get me crow bar." He commanded. Grimmjow turns to Aizen frowning. "Why the hell do I have to go, Ulquiorra is about to go out!" complained mad. "I didn't ask him I _**told**_ you now go." Aizen commanded with a clam voice smiling, staring him in the eye. Grimmjow glares daggers back at Aizen, biting the inside of his cheek, till he tasted blood. Snatching the money from his hand, he stands up and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you, miss and come again." The clerk said giving her a bright smile, handing the groceries to Orihime. Orihime smiles back at the clerk and thanks him. Leaving the store, Orihime sets off to Ichigo's house. After a few moments of walking she checks her phone's 'clock, it was now seven twenty. "Wow, I'm late! I better call Ichigo and tell him I'll be a little later then I thought." Orihime mumbled to herself, putting away her phone, speeding her pace. **"Hey."**

"Aizen, that bitch ass, f-ugly ass, crusty ass, broke ass, dumbass, faggoty ass, mother fucker! That basterd thinks he could tell me what to do, TELL, not ask but tell I swear to God if he pull that shit again I'm slapping the shit out of him! " Grimmjow rained in anger. He had the crow bar in the bag he carried. He was now taking a short cut, going in between an alley way till he saw a girl passing it. She was checking her phone, it seemed. She had orange sun set hair; she wore a gray uniform with a red bow around her neck**. 'AHH SHIT, NEW VICTOM! It's been long scents I tortured someone.' **Grimmjow thought grinning sadistically; new ideas were now forming in his head of how to torture her. He heads tours her picking up his pace, trying to catch up to her**. 'The last girl lasted a very long time and boy she was a screamer, I hope she's one to 'Umm I can't wait to **_**cut deeply into that flesh and let her blood spray everywhere.'**_ "Hey." The girl turns around, but stumbles back looking shocked. Grimmjow's grin widens.

Orihime turns around, to see if this person was talking to her, only to stubble back. There was a man with light blue hair with electric blue eyes. He wore a black jean jacket his under shirt it seemed like a white wife biter. His jeans were also black. The man was now grinning that her. "Umm hello, uh can I help you?" Orihime asks politely. "Can you tell me where Chapman is?" the man asked, staring her in the eyes. Orihime felt chills go down her back, his eyes making her feel intimidated. She shift her weight to her other leg. "Oh umm… I think you a have to take a left down Art Vineyard, pass Aqua Verde just straight up ahead." Orihime directed, feeling a tad anxious, wanting to leave. Something about this man made her feel unsafe. His eyes were the main ones in general, above his already intimidating statue. _"Thank you." _With a turn the man walks the direction given to him, to Orihime's relief. "You're welcome." She says turning away, continuing on with her journey to Ichigo's house. She started to hear the rustle of a bag and then with a strike of pain to her left temple everything in her vision when black.

"Knock out!" Grimmjow laughed. He binds down and grabs Orihime by her hair, lifting her up to get a look at her. To his slight disappointment she only had a little bit of blood running down her face from the wound he impacted. "Hum, I'm going to need to work on my swing." He said with a shrug. Lifting her up on his shoulder two items fell out of her pocket. Grimmjow picks them up and looks at them. It was an ID card and her phone. "So it's Orihime huh?" *buzz buzz.-* her cell phone was ringing. It was some guy named Ichigo was calling. Deciding wither or not to pick up the phone, his thumb moving against the call button, he decided not to and pressed the red button, ending the call. "Well we better get started yeah, _Orihime._"

"Hey Grimmjow!" Yammy yells eating the last of his bread sticks. "Seems like you got a nether one, sick basterd." Nnoitra laughs. He was sitting on the couch next to Yammy. "Fool, shut the hell up, last time I brought a woman with me, you gave me braded wire, sick basterd." Grimmjow said back, with a smug grin on his face.

"I did, didn't I?" Nnoitra said snickering. Looking around the room, Grimmjow became annoyed. "Where the hell is Aizen?" hearing foot-steps descending down the stairs, Grimmjow turns to sees Hailbel. Hailbel turns to Grimmjow with an emotionless face. "You will not set fire to any other human in its house, the last time you did it smelt like when Yammy ate a fuck load of that All You Can Eat Mac-&-Cheese and farted." Everyone in the room cringed that the memory sickly. "Well you guys shouldn't have brought me there." Yammy said in his defense. "Well you shouldn't have eaten the damn CHEESE!" Nnoitra yells in Yammy's face, making Yammy sad angin. "Well Aizen is up stairs, I can give it to him." Hailbel offered her arm stretched out to him. "I bet you can." Nnoitra laughed. "Go eat a dick Nnoitra." "Like you did Aizen?" "No like do Tesla." "Ha-ha, bitch, eat my dick." "I wouldn't eat your dick, even _**if**_ you had one." "WHAT!" Nnoitra yells anger. "You-Don't-Have-A-Dick, Dickless." Hailbel said calmly. "Woman I'll show you a dick." Nnoitra said undoing his pants. Yammy closes his eyes shut and Grimmjow turned to his room interring it. Nnoitra pulls it out. Hailbel stares for a few seconds before saying "Where is it?" "OH, BURN!" Yammy yells in the background. Nnoitra ignores Yammy and yells "BITCH, WHERE IS IT! I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE THE FUCK IT IS! GO TO MY ROOM GET NAKED AND AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK FOR A FUCKING WEEK!" Aizen comes down the stairs. "What's with all the noise?" he looks at Nnoitra and closes his eyes, frowning. "Why is your dick out _angin?" _He could feel a head-ace coming. "She was asking for it." Nnoitra said putting it away. Grimmjow comes out of his room without an Orihime on his shoulder. Aizen turns to Grimmjow, smiling. "Did you get what I told you?" with a twitch of an eye ball in irritation, Grimmjow hands Aizen the bag. "Umm, why do you need that, Aizen?" Yammy asked curious. Aizen turns to Yammy. "Well there are some things in this world that are evil and to never be told… and that is what is in my room." with that Aizen when upstairs in to his room. Yammy blinks and then said "What?" everyone just brushes it off and when off to do what they were doing.

"Great God my head kills." Orihime mumbles, putting her hand on her head. Hissing in pain, Orihime pulls her hand away to see blood on it, her blood. "What-." *SLAM* Orihime flinches hard at the sound of the door slamming. There stood the man she gave directions to before… Orihime gets up fast from the bed she was laying on making her almost fall. Her shoes where gone and her feet were getting cold, but she paid no mind to them at the moment. She looks at the stranger. "W- Who are y-you, let me go!" Orihime commands, trying to be confident, but her fear was showing like a movie. The man smiles at her, making her stutter. He turns to a closet to his right opening it. Orihime looks at the man and then the door. Inching to the door she finally made a dash for it. Grabbing and twisting the door knob she found out it was locked. "No, no. no." Orihime looks back at the man to see him walking to her way fast. "NO, GET BACK!" Orihime screamed in terror, backing up fast, hitting the other side of the wall. The man slows his pace, now lingering like a predator. He now had four empty glass beer bottles in his hands. *POP* Orihime jumps out the way of the glass bottle that had been thrown at her feet. "What are you-?" *POP* she jumps out of the way of a nether beer bottle. "STOP IT!" *POP* "PLEASE!" Orihime cried out. The man stops and laughs. "What's wrong _Orihime_ you don't like my game. Orihime freezes up. 'Did he just say my name?' she thought terrified. He must of notice her tense up because he laughed harder. "Yes, I know your name Orihime, but enough of that let's keep playing." The man turns around to a thing that looked like a temperature clock on the wall. He turns it for 30 seconds. The lights in the room turned bright. He turns back to Orihime. "Well Orihime I'm Grimmjow and I'm going to be your killer today." 25 seconds, the lights in the room start to dim. "I hope you like the game we'll be playing." 20 seconds, he takes out his switch blade "I well be." 15 seconds "Is there any questions you want to ask?" 10 seconds, Orihime stands paralyzed with fear. "None, ok, but I have one for you." 5 seconds "You're not scared of the dark, are you?" everything turns pitch black.

TBC

Well there you go, tell me what you think and review, please.


End file.
